


The secretary

by Ivoydiva



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivoydiva/pseuds/Ivoydiva
Summary: katara works for Zuko at the world-known company called the flame as his secretary  Zuko is a married man that been with his wife for years  one-day things get very heated between him and his hot young secretary  follow me into a world of love, lies, and infidelity
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it am sorry if it's not the best am not that good at writing

Katara was walking down to her car; she had hurriedly opened the door; I was trying to make it to work before nine because I knew my boss would be upset with me if I didn't make it in time. Katara got in her car and started the engine. She tared out her parking spot. I was driving down the streets of ba sing see, stopping at a stoplight. Katara got a call. I look at the caller id. I notice that it was from suki. I answer it as the light turned green. Hey, suki, I said, what up? Hey, are you still coming tonight, right? said suki. Sokka and his wife suki were throwing a get together. At their house tonight while their kids were away. Yea, I will be there around seven o'clock do you want me to bring anything? No, just show up, ok, I see you later. I am pulling up to work. Ok, see you. Bye.I hung up the phone, parked the car, and got out. I walked into the doors of flame enterprises. I look and saw ty lee, hey ty lee, and she looks up o hey katara, how are you doing this morning? Am good trying not to be late, is the boss in. yea, he is in his office, ty lee stated, ok I see you later. Ok, I walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. As the elevator stopped, I got off, walked to my desk, put down my stuff, turned on the computer, and then walked to my boss's office. 

I knocked on the door. I waited for a come in. I heard a come in as I entered the office and looked at my boss. Zuko was well known as the founder and owner of the world-famous company flame enterprises. I start working for Zuko over two years ago as his secretary, but I knew him for a long time before that. He was and still is Sokka's best friend. Zuko and Sokka grew up together when there were little kids; he about 12 years older than me growing. I thought Zuko was handsome even if he had that scar on his left eye. Zuko looks up from his paperwork; good morning, katara, good morning, Mr.sozin. Do you need anything before I start on the paperwork? No, I don't think so. When I need something, I let you know. Ok, Mr. sozin, I will be at my desk, ok. He shook his head as I walk back to my desk and starts on my paperwork.

\------------------

As the day drone on, I was typing on my computer. As the elevator ding, I look up from my typing. And I saw Mai Zuko's wife come in. Hello Mrs., sozin, Mai looked at me with an expressionless face. Is my husband in his office? Mai said, in her usual bored tone, yes, he is. Let me call and tell him you are in. I told her no need, Mai said as she walks past me and into Zuko's office. And close the door. I never really liked Mai. She was always so non-caring, and she seems like she doesn't have any emotions. I never understood why Zuko even married the woman in the first place. Still, it was not my place to say anything. Zuko and Mai have been together for 10 years and have been married for 6 years. They met and got together in Zuko and Mai second year in college. They have a 4-year-old girl named Izumi. Unlike her mother, Izumi was the sweetest thing. I don't know how someone like Izumi can come from someone like Mai. I looked at the time it was time for my lunch break. I shut off the computer, grabbed my stuff, and went to knock on Zuko's office Mr.sozin I said I entered the office, and that's when I saw Mai on Zuko's lap making out. Zuko moved Mai yes katara Zuko said with a blush on his cheeks. Am about to take my break. Is that ok? I told him, that is fine, ok, do you need anything while I am out? No, thank you, katara. Ok, I see when I come back . I walked out of the office and to the set of elevators taking the elevator down. As I walk out, I waved at Ty lee and head to the parking lot. 

I thought about heading to the jasmine dragon as I was driving. I got a call from Toph. I answered, it hey, Toph, hey sugar queen, what are you up to, heading to the Jasmine dragon for my lunch break; I said Why what up? I told her. Met me up there then said Toph, ok, I will be there in 5 min. Ok, see you there. I hung up when I got there. I head to my usual seat as I did. Iroh saw me come in. Well, hello, miss katara, how are you today? said iroh hey uncle iroh how are you today day I am well today miss katara what can I get for you today o am waiting for Toph to come as I say that Toph walks into the tea shop. What up, sugar queen hey toph well hello miss Beifong said uncle iroh hello uncle toph hug iroh and then sits down. What can I get you, two ladies, today may I have some jasmine tea with some dumplings. And For you, miss Beifong, I want some pau buns ok coming right out. Iroh walks to the kitchen to make our food, so how's your day so far? Sugar queen said Toph, so far so good. Still, I would say the only thing that happened today was I walk in to see Mai on Zuko's lap. Iroh walks to the kitchen, so Toph, why did you say she did that on purpose gloom hates that you are his secretary. I look at her a stated That makes no sense. I told her, well, the thing about it, sugar queen. You are a young, good-looking woman who is single and working for an older handsome man as his secretary you are with him a lot of the time and gloom hates that. I looked at her. I don't believe that, Toph. Zuko is married, and she knows Zuko is not going to do anything. I told her, ok, whatever you say, sugar queen. I roll my eyes at her, so how about you? What did you do today? I really didn't do much today, but I did spend time with twinkle toes today. I look at her o like a date shut it. No, you know he still likes you, right yea, but I don't like him like that, and I told him that, but I don't think he understands it; yes, you are right. 

\---------------------

Toph and I talked a little more as we ate. When we were done, I said goodbye to her, got in my car, and drove back to the company. I parked that car and head inside; hey Ty lee, I got you something, I told her as I hand her a bag o you want to the jasmine dragon yea. I got your favorite o; really thank you, katara you welcome. I said as I head to the office; I got off the elevator, put my stuff down, and grab what I got for Zuko, and knock on the door. I wait for a come because I don't want to see Mai on Zuko's lap or making out. I heard a come in. I enter and saw Mai was no longer there; hey, I brought you something. I told him, you didn't have to do that, katara. Still, I want to thank you; he told me I hand it to him ok, am going back to work I told him. O hold on, katara. I want to say I am sorry about earlier today. It's ok, Mr sozin. I should have waited for you to tell me to come in am sorry it ok he told me, ok, Mr sozin, I will be at my desk if you need me, alright, katara. At the end of the day, Zuko and I were done. I shut off the computer and turned off the light. We enter the elevator, hey. Are You coming to Sokka and suki to get together, right? I told him yea am coming tonight; he told me. Don't get too fucked up, ha. He laughs, I am the boss; I can do whatever I want, ok, Mr. boss, you say that now until you have a hangover don't cry to me and telling me that you can't make it. Don't be koi with me. Aww, but you like when am koi I wink at him whatever you say he laghs. We got out of the elevator and head to our car ok, Zuko, I see you tonight, I said ok, see you tonight, he told me as he got in his car and drove away. I got in my car and made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at it again with another chapter. This one is even longer the ages for this story is  
> zuko- 32  
> katara -21  
> sokka-30  
> suki-27  
> aang-20  
> toph-19  
> mai-29  
> ty lee 26  
> azula-21

When I got home, I put my keys on the countertop. I look at the time; I had 2 hours to get ready before suki, and Sokka get together. I walked to my room and look in my closet for something to wear. I pull out my blue jeans, and with a red tank top and my heels, I set them on my bed, walk to my bathroom, and turn on the shower as I got in. I wash my hair and my body. And was enjoying the warm water. 

When I was done I started to get dressed while I was getting dress, my phone started to ring; it was Sokka. 

"Hey, what's up"? "

"Hey, Katara, can you do me a favor? I forgot to pick up the liquor. "Can you please get it for me on the way here?" 

Really Sokka, "how did you forget the liquor?

I asked him, "look, shut up. I had a lot to do today, ok can you just pick it up for me. I don't want suki to get mad at me and find out that I forgot the liquor."

"Fine,"

"thank you so much, katara." 

"See you When I get there," 

"ok, bye, sis Sokka, " he said as he hung up the phone. 

Sook my head at my bothers antics as I finish getting dress. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Look hot, I said to myself. I walked out of my bedroom and grabbed my house keys and walked to my car, got in and start it, and made my way to the store

\---------------------------------

As I walk into the house, I saw mai sitting on the couch; 

"hey," I said as I put down my keys and walked to our bedroom, mai following me.

" Are you still mad at me from earlier?" Said mai with her usual bored tone. 

"Yes, I am still upset with you that was on called for to do in my office mai. Knowing that katara was just right outside", I told her

." she should have knock on the door before she enters. It is not my fault; she saw use."

"that not the point, mai. You should have not done that", I told mai as I went to my closet, took out my clothes, and set them on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Today is Sokka, and suki get together. I told you it's today. You coming right."

," no I am staying home

I look at her" why"? I ask. 

"I don't want to go," she said,"

"you never go with me when my friend is throwing a party. It would be good to get out, especially since Izumi is with her grandma". I told her she looked at me with a glare

"It's because I don't want to go. After all, I don't like to go to your friend's party. "

"Mai am starting to think you don't like my friends." 

"That Because I don't like them," she told me as she walks out of the room. I didn't even bother to comment on her statement as I want the bathroom to take a shower. As I jump in, I grabbed my body wash and leather it on my hands and wash my body, letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. When I was done with that, I wash my hair after 10 mins of taking a shower 

I jumped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around my waist, grabbed the blow dryer, and started to blow my hair when I was finished. I walked into my room to got dressed; when I finished, I looked into the mirror to see if I looked ok . 

Seeing that I looked fine, I walked out of the bedroom and to the living room to see mai on the couch again

." I am going. I will see you later."

. I told mai as I grabbed my keys; she didn't answer. I really didn't care if she did or not; walking out of the door and to my car, I started the engine, pulled out, and headed to suki and Sokka's house.

As I was driving to the party, I thought about the argument that mai and I had earlier. What she did isn't the first time she did this. I am trying to understand why she's kept when I tell her not in the office, and now I think about it, 

we have been arguing a lot lately; it mostly what mai doesn't do for Izumi. She acts like she can't even bother mai, and my relationship has not been the best over the years. 

We don't even have sex like we use to. I love Mai; I know I do, but I am having second doubts in the back of my mind.

As I park the car, I can see the place was crowded, and the music was blaring from the inside of the house. Of course, Sokka and suki would go all out with this "get-together." I walk inside the hose. I looked around to see Sokka any were I spot him in the kitchen;" hey man," 

"There are so many people here;"

"yea, me and suki want all out."

"I can see," I told him; Sokka just laughs as we start to just talk in the kitchen. All of a sudden, katara came in. "You are here";

"yea, I got the liquor you ask me for. Katara hand it" 

3 bags to Sokka;" thanks, sis, you came just in time," he told her; hey Zuko,  
" hey katara," I look at katara, and I must say she looked really hot in her outfit you" look nice," I told her 

"thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," she winks at me. Sokka hand me and katara both a drink me Sokka and katara just talking. I look in my line of vision and saw ty lee, aanga, suki,haru, Toph, and Azula walk towards us; "hey guys," I wave at them; hey, do yall want to play a drinking game? said aang

"hell yaa," Sokka said

" sure," me and Katara both said

The gang and I played about 4 rounds of beer pong at the end of the game; we felt the effects of the alcohol suki pulled Sokka to the dance floor. Ty Lee and Azula were talking in the corner. I was just drinking my drink when.

I see katara dancing by herself; if I must be honest with myself, I have been attracted to katara since she started working for me. 

I was staring at her when I heard, "hey, sparky," "hey toph," with a smirk on her face," I see you are staring at sugar queen."

." No, I am not." I started to Toph, "you can't lie to me, sparky. You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You know I am married Toph, and I love mai, and katara is my best friend's sister, and I am 11 years older than her".

I said to her, "you know dame well you and gloom have not had any passion in your relationship for years."

"And so what you are older than her, she is 21, almost 22 sugar queen is adult she can handle her self, and snoozles would get over it".

"I am not cheating on mai toph. I told her",

"ok, whatever you say, sparky, but you can't lie to yourself that you don't like sugar queen," Toph said as she walked away. I just looked at her.

As I just stood there thinking over what Toph said, yea, I know mai, and I have not been doing so well. But I love her, and she my wife and the mother of my child. I can't cheat on her because I love her, and I can't divorce her for Izumi's sake. 

as I was pondering, ty lee and Azule came up to me, "hey Zuzu, where is your wife."

"you know she doesn't come to my friend's party, only ty lee parties, and she doesn't like my friends. I don't think she ever did."

"you know mai she doesn't like anyone but you and her self," said Azula

"that means Azula," ty lee chastised her "what you know, it's true."

I laugh at how ty lee was chastising Azula like she was a child "o yea Zuko do you want to take shots with use."

" sure," a shrug my shoulders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a little while and a couple more drinks, I felt my head spinning; any cohesiveness went down the drain. When I saw katara dancing by herself again, I thought about it. I mean it only dancing fuck it, I said to myself as I down my drink and made my way to katara; when I got to her. I press myself along her backside. I felt her stiffen a little against my chest, then relax just a little. Looking behind her," what are you doing?" 

She says to me. I bent down to her ear and said. "I want to dance with you." 

After I said that, I can feel her shiver a little. "I don't think that a good ideal Zuko."

"I mean, what wrong with it? It just dancing; we are not doing anything wrong", I told her. I saw her think about it then I felt her backside start to grind up against me. I put my hands on her hip, and her hand was on the back of my neck; we began to dance. with her.

My face was in the crook, ofok, her neck; she small so good. Her body fit perfectly against me, and it feels so nice as I just grind myself on her. not thinking about anything.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Playing beering pong with the gang was really fun; by the time we did our 4 rounds, I was already feeling really tipsy. 

I saw Sokka and suki go dancing. After two more shots, I decide that I want to dance, making my way to the dance floor and dancing by myself. 

I felt the alcohol pumping through my body as I dance. After a little while, I start to get a bit tired, so I made my way to the kitchen to get some water.

When I came in, I saw Aang and Toph talking, "hey, sugar queen."

"Hey," I wave to her,

"hey," katara, how are you? said aanga with a blush on his cheeks. "Am good, Aang, thank you for asking."

"Hey, katara can I speak with you for a second. I knew what he wants to talk to me about. Aang wanted me to go on a date with him for a while". 

I have been trying to gently turn him down, but he doesn't seem to get it

" sure, aanga." Me and aanga went to the other side of the kitchen, "so what up"?

"I was wondering if you would go out with me Friday night," he said while scratching the back of this neck. "Look, aang, I don't think, so I told him why. I don't like you like that aang. I only see you as a brother am sorry, 

aang. looked so crestfallen "can you at less dance with me."

I look at him. and debate if that was a good idea; I looked at his upset face. Why not what the harm in it "sure aang." 

So aang I and made it to the dance floor and danced a little. After a while, I was done dancing we both made it back to the kitchen to see Haru and Toph talking. 

"We're back. Hey Haru"

"hey katara, are you having fun?"

"yea," 

"Sokka and suki know how to through a party/"get together" yea that shows you can never get too old to throw a party," he told me.' fuck yae" Toph yell I laugh at her and shook my head 

"o, by the way, haru. I saw you and ty lee getting buddy-buddy. I wink at him." 

He just blushes," so when are you going to tell her? I don't know; I don't even know if she even likes me or not"

". Are you kidding me? You have noticed how she looks at you; she likes you," said Toph;"

"you should talk to her?" Haru looks around for ty lee and saw she was talked to Azula, "ok am going to speak with her."

"You go for it," I said to him as I saw him walk across the room. I look back to Toph and aang," so whos up for a drinking game."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 2 hours of playing and talking with Toph and aang, I decided to dance to two more songs before the night was up. It was already 2 o'clock as I made it to the dance floor, swaying my hips enjoying the music in my own little world when all of a sudden I feel someone behind me. 

With their hand on my hips, I stiffen great I thought some drunk guy is grinding on me. But then I saw who it is It was Zuko. But then I saw who it was Zuko. I relax just a little. I look behind me and ask," what are you doing?" 

that is when he bends down to my ear and said," I want to dance with you." 

. With Zuko's hot breath and his deep voice, it had made me shiver. I could tell he was drunk;" I don't think that is a good idea,"" l, I told him.

"Why what wrong with it? It's just dancing; we are not doing anything wrong, he" told me. I thought about it, he is right; we are not doing anything wrong; it was just dancing, I thought about it; he was right; we are not doing anything wrong; it was just dancing,

so with that being said, I start griding my self on him. Zuko put his hand on my hip and grand back. I had my hand on the back of his neck, and his face was in the crook of my neck 

. It felt like heaven to have him up against me like he is now. I knew I should not be feeling like this cause he is married, and it is wrong, but it felt like we were supposed to be here.

Me and Zuko dance like that for a while we didn't know how long we stood like that, but as soon it began it end it cause the party was over me, and Zuko pulled apart he gave me a smile and thanked me for dancing with him. I

smiled back at him, as well. as the crowd left the house, only the gang left," so," suki said, "are all of you crushing here tonight "we all nod our head in agreement 

" ok," you know where to sleep," said suki. We all bid each other goodnight and went to our separate bedrooms. As I got ready for bed, I took some Tylenol and some water, so I don't have such a bad hangover in the morning. I got under the covers and closed my eyes, and drone to sleep.

I started to wake up. And I try to shield the sun from my eyes. I had a splitting headache, but I knew it was time for me to get up, so I got up went to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up; as I waited, I look in the mirror. I looked terrible 

I said to myself. I shook my head and want to undress. I went into the shower and washed off the night before. After 10 mins in the shower, I came out and wrap the towel around me and want to the bedroom, and set out the clothes that left i here for occasions like this

I got ready for that day; when I was done, I walked out of the room and noticed that nobody was up yet, so I decided to make breakfast for everybody. I want down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see what I can make

I looked in the refrigerator for something. I saw eggs, bacon, and waffles, so I started to make the bacon. As I start on the waffles, I saw suki come down the stairs "good morning, that smiles good ." 

"thanks. Are you hungry, and how are you feeling?"

"ok, a little headache; you need help."

" sure," while suki starts on the eggs, "o before I leave, I will help you clean up."

"ok, thanks o so I saw you and Zuko dancing yesterday" she looks at me as she said this 

"Zuko and I were just dancing as friends."

"ok, whatever you say, but you and I both know that wasn't true."

"what do u mean" she didn't answer, just gave me a look when we were done making breakfast just in time, as the gang came down, "good morning, we made breakfast."

everybody sat down to eat. "I am going to leave after breakfast cause I have to go into the office," said Zuko 

"ok, I will be a little late cause I want to help Sokka and suki clean up."

"that is ok" when everybody was done, I took the dishes and wash them" ok guys am leaving, and I will see you in the office, katara."

"ok," bye Zuko everybody said. Zuko walked out. I grabbed a trash bag and start to clean

==========================

As I left Sokka's house and went back home, mai was standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed as I got into the door. "Where the hell have you been?"

I rolled my eyes cause I was too dame early for an argument. "I crashed at Sokka's cause I was too drunk to drive home," I said,

"so why are you so mad? "I said as I want to the bedroom" why am I so mad, Zuko really, you had me waiting for you."

"you knew I was at Sokka's house; you know what, I don't have the time to argue with you. I have to get ready for work."

She looks at me with a glare and walks out. I sighed and got ready for work. When I was done, I walked out of the bedroom" I will see you later tonight," I told her as I try to give her a kiss. She turned away. 

"fine, see you later," I walk out to my car and started it, and drove to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review and tell me you like it next chapter will be even longer am just trying to get use to writing


End file.
